The Talk
by A11y50n
Summary: Laurel thinks its time for her and Felicity to have a talk. If you like Laurel you may not like this story.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for any mistakes and if you are a Laurel fan.

The Talk

Chapter 1

"C'mon Harper, are you chicken?" Thea called

"What are you talkin' about?"

"C'mon don't you want to spend some time with me?"

"You know I want to but does it have to be in the arrow cave?"

"What are you afraid that Ollie will find us?"

"NO! I'm not afraid of your bow wielding 'no one is good enough for my baby sister' older brother!"

"Sure you're not! Prove it!"

"Fine c'mon then. You better say something nice at my funeral!"

"Ollie loves you!"

"Yeah he loves me alright, he'll love to kill me if he catches us down here doing what we're about to do!"

Thea dragged Roy with her down the stairs to the arrow cave. They found a quiet corner to get 'busy', even though it was Thea's idea, even she didn't want to get caught with her pants down, literally, especially by her overprotective brother. Roy and Thea started to make out. Just as it was getting heated they heard the door to the Foundry open and slam shut. The couple managed to hide behind a curtained off area that held supplies as they heard footsteps come down the stairs. The couple peeked through a gap in the curtains to see the resident tech geek get comfortable in front of her computers. They knew she was in for the long haul. They sighed in resignation it was going to be a long night. The couple each got their cells out and started typing messages for each other as they couldn't talk just in case Felicity heard them.

"I have an idea." Typed Thea

"That doesn't sound good."

"C'mon we need to have some fun here. If we wait for Felicity to leave we'll be here for hours! Why don't we have a little fun at her expense?"

"What type of fun?"

"Why don't we play a practical joke on her and scare her?"

"Ermmmmm maybe because she'll get her revenge on us and trust me it won't be pretty. I think I'd rather Oliver catch us with our pants down than have Felicity mad at us!"

"Oh c'mon, she can't be as bad as that!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Fine, now use my phone to film me when I scare her ok, then you'll have plausible deniability!"

"You really think that Felicity will believe the fact that you scared her and managed to film it at the same time? This is Felicity you're talking about. Just remember to say something nice at my funeral!"

Thea started to walk to the blonde hacker when she heard the door open and slam shut and for some reason she thought it would be best if she went back and hid with Roy behind the curtain. They could tell it was a woman coming down the steps and the only other option was Laurel, as Sara wasn't the high heel type!

"Oh Felicity, I didn't realise it was only you here."

"Hello Laurel, Oliver isn't here I'll let him know you were looking for him though."

Roy and Thea looked at each other at Felicity's tone. She was the friendliest person that either of them had ever met but this was polite Felicity. You could always tell when Felicity didn't like someone that much as she would become very polite towards them. It was strange that they never noticed it before although all the times when Laurel was around she was focussed on Oliver and hardly had anything to do with Felicity.

"Oh my, seriously? Are you hoping that when he comes back that he will spend some time with you?" Laurel asked

"Excuse me?" Felicity said as she turned in her chair to face the 'perfect Laurel'

"You know.." Laurel carried on as if Felicity hadn't spoken. "… no matter how long you wait for him he will never look at you the way he looks at me."

Roy was going to go and back Felicity up when Thea stopped him. She pointed to the phone that she took from Roy and kept on filming. She had thought that Laurel at some point would become her sister in law at least before the island now she couldn't understand what Ollie ever saw in her. She seemed arrogant and more pompass. Thea couldn't believe that Laurel could make her brother happy in fact she thought Laurel would make him miserable. Thea kind of hoped that a certain computer geek would make a certain CEO/ vigilante smile.

"You honestly think you're being discreet? Everyone knows you're in love with Ollie, well everyone apart from Ollie!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Ok, deny it all you want. You know Ollie and I are supposed to be together. We're finding ourselves at the moment but we always go back to each other. Do you really think I'm going to let some nobody IT girl get in the way? I don't think so."

"I think you have the wrong idea about me."

"Oh please I've seen the way you look at him when you think he's not looking. The lingering looks. I've seen you when he's been hurt and the few times when it has been touch and go and the fact that you keep it together until he's out of the woods then you collapse and that Digg has to help you or Roy does. Well that will change soon enough!"

"What do you mean?" whispered Felicity

"Well it's only a matter of time before Ollie comes to his senses and proposes to me then we'll get married and there won't be any more of this 'Arrow' business. He'll settle down to being a husband and a father. You'll be the first to go mark my words!"

"I don't get it, I really don't get it?"

"What don't you understand? I thought it was very clear!"

"Oh that I understood but I don't get how Oliver can be in love with you? I get you're beautiful and smart but you don't get him at all do you?"

"EXCUSE ME! Are you trying to tell me you understand Ollie better than I do?"

"Well yes, do you honestly think he's doing this until you say yes to his proposal? So he came back from hell and you were seeing his best friend, who you've seem to have forgotten completely by the way, and he thought why don't I become a bow wielding vigilante and save the city at the same time because you weren't available?"

"Don't you dare bring Tommy into this!"

"Why not? You seem to have forgotten him quite quickly! I'll tell you what I saw. I saw a woman come between two brothers, yes they were brothers not friends but brothers. As soon as Oliver knew about you and Tommy he stepped back even though he still had feelings for you and it was because of you he survived that hell, he stepped back because of what happened with Sara but also because you and Tommy deserved to be happy. That's the kind of guy Oliver is now! If that wasn't bad enough, when Tommy broke it off with you, you and Oliver jumped back into bed with each other, Oliver wasn't innocent but he wasn't attached to anyone and even though you were technically single you forgot the man you love, to sleep with his best friend, whose like a brother to him, it's amazing you kept on saying you loved Tommy but it didn't take you long to get into bed with Oliver!"

"How dare you! How dare you sit there and pass judgement on me. What's between me and Oliver is between us. You know nothing, nothing do you understand?"

Felicity stood up there was only so much she would take. She was tired of trying to be nice to Oliver's love of his life.

"I'll tell you what I understand, he needs to do this. This is his calling he wants to make the city safer for everyone. I don't know what happened to him on the island but I know it changed him. He became a survivor. He needs to do this for his dad's memory and for all those people who need someone to believe in, they need a hero and Oliver is that hero, he may not have realised it yet but the rest of us have. The city has hope now without him there's no hope. Do you really think he'll be happy being your husband and father to your many kids and nothing else? Do you really think he'll turn his back on this city?"

"I can make him turn his back. It will be a slow change but it will happen. As soon as I have his ring on my finger I'll start making suggestions about spending more time with me and maybe Roy and Digg can take more responsibility. But let me tell you one thing, as soon as that ring is on my finger the first thing to go will be you. Do you really think I want you around pining for him? He only keeps you around because he feels sorry for you! You know he'll never look at you the way he looks at me! It's just us down here just admit it you're in love with him!"

Felicity held her hands up in frustration.

"Fine! I LOVE OLIVER QUEEN! Are you happy now? What does that achieve? You said yourself that everyone knows apart from Oliver so what's the big deal? I know he'll never look at me the way he looks at you. You're the 'perfect Laurel' you don't think we all know he would do anything for you? We know first-hand well apart from Roy who hasn't experienced that kind of pain yet Oliver would drop everything for you and go to your aid. What do my feelings have to do with anything? I'm his friend, I know I will never be anything more and I would rather be his friend than nothing so yes I come here every day just to make sure he's ok because that's what friends do! They make sure you're ok, they want you to be happy no matter what because seeing them happy means everything to you! What is so wrong with that?"

"Well you won't have long for that. You'll be the first to go then that Roy, Thea can do so much better than that thief. We'll keep Digg, we could always use a bodyguard and driver!"

Felicity was fed up of being meek and seeing as the gloves were off she decided to be frank.

"You may get rid of me but if you think that you can get Oliver to stop his night time activities you have another thing coming! AND I SWEAR IF OLIVER, DIGG, ROY OR THEA ARE HURT BECAUSE I'M NOT HERE TO LOOK OUT FOR THEM, THEN YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK BECAUSE I WILL BURY YOU! YOU WILL NOT KNOW WHEN IT WILL HAPPEN BUT LET ME TELL YOU I HOLD A GRUDGE. IF, AND YOU BETTER HOPE NOT, BUT IF ANY OF THEM DIE BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU BETTER RUN AND HIDE BECAUSE I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER MET ME! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Laurel took a step back, she'd never seen this side of Felicity before she always seemed so quiet. Now Laurel was slightly scared of her, oh well, Felicity wouldn't be around for long as soon as she convinced Ollie to marry her Felicity would be gone, she would point out to Ollie that it would be cruel to shove Felicity's face in their happiness so it would be better if she left. Ollie would see things her way, he always did!

"You're nuts! Wait until Ollie hears about this, you'll be gone sooner than even I thought!"

With that Laurel flounced out of the Arrow cave leaving Felicity standing there with tears running down her face. Felicity realised what Laurel said was the truth, Oliver would always side with Laurel and after the way Felicity spoke to Laurel Oliver would not want her around. She turned and quietly made her way back to her babies and sat down and switched the coms back on.

"Hey Felicity, we're on our way back."

"Are you and Digg alright?"

"Yeah, we'll be about twenty minutes."

"Digg?"

"We're fine!"

"Ok, Oliver, I'm really tired so seeing as you two are ok I'm going to be heading home ok?"

There was a pause then both of them replied.

"Ok see you tomorrow Felicity."

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Felicity. Goodnight." Digg said

Thea and Roy watched as the still crying hacker gathered her coat and purse up and left the foundry as if that would be the last time she would be there. Once they heard the door close the couple came out for the supply area.

"Wow, I never knew Laurel could be such a b…."

"I always knew!"

"Yeah right Harper!"

"I did but I thought Oliver had more sense obviously not!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it looks like it's the end of the Arrow!"

"Because Laurel demands it? I know my brother and whereas everyone apart from him sees how Felicity looks at him did anyone ever look at the way he looks at Felicity? I do and let me tell you THAT'S LOVE, he just maybe a little clueless or maybe something is keeping him from telling her how he feels! Well we can sort that out!"

"What are you doing?" Roy asked wearily

"Well you, Digg and Oliver are now receiving a copy of the video!"

"WHAT!"

From Thea:

You have one woman who claims to love you but doesn't seem to know or understand you and another who loves and understands you but assumes you don't feel the same way about her. Is she right? You deserve to be happy. I know which one would make you happy (I know which one I want to be the mother of my numerous nieces and nephews). Remember I love you and you should be happy!

Oliver and Digg reached the arrow cave and it felt wrong to come back from a mission and for Felicity not to be there. It was quiet, too quiet, the two men looked at each other and as one they each made their way to the shower room which thankfully had been renovated to house seven cubicles so on most days no one would have to wait to have a shower. They were finished with their showers within ten minutes. They dressed and collected their personal belongings, it wouldn't do to drop your driver's license or cell when trying to apprehend the criminal of the week, and that's if everything went well! The two friends walked out at the same time and realised they had a video to watch.

"Oliver, why is your little sister sending me a video? It better not be something that only she and Roy should see, I don't know how'll I ever un-see that!"

"You and me both! I have it as well. I think we better just watch it and the first sign of anything inappropriate you're my alibi when I kill Roy, deal?"

"Deal!" agreed Digg

The both started to watch the video and Digg was hoping for the inappropriate video after the first few minutes as that would have been less uncomfortable than this and that was saying something. He could feel Oliver becoming angrier and angrier. He was shocked to see Laurel behave like this however there was something about Oliver's ex that always rubbed him the wrong way, he could never put his finger on it but there was something about her he didn't like and apparently Felicity felt the same way. It was weird seeing Felicity this quiet. She had no trouble with telling each of them where they went wrong if they deserved it especially Oliver, she never held anything back from him but seeing Felicity this meek was something new. He knew why she was keeping quiet, she loved Oliver so much that she would let Oliver's 'so called love of his life' treat her like crap. He couldn't understand why his best friend and brother and his sister were being completely blind to how they each love the other. Everyone could see it apart from those two and apparently Laurel. At the end of the video they both read the message Thea had sent then there was silence. Digg didn't know what to say, the end where Felicity was in tears and walking dejectedly to gather her belongings and walk out of the Foundry as if it would be the last time was heart breaking to watch. Almost as heart-breaking as hearing Felicity admit she was in love with Oliver and knew he would never look at her in that special way that she was hoping for. For a really smart woman she was really dense sometimes. He was thankful to Thea for sending him the video as the part where Felicity unleashed her inner bitch was great to watch. He felt sorry for anyone stupid enough to go against Felicity. He learnt the hard way, once was enough.

"I'm heading out, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Digg knew Oliver too long to even try and figure out where he was going.

There was a knock at her door but she wasn't expecting anyone. She went to open the door and smiled when she looked through the peep hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my daughter?"

"No of course not, come in. Do you want a coffee? I just made some."

"Nah, it's ok. Actually I came to talk to you."

This was going to be the hardest conversation that he would have to have with his daughter. Granted his opinion of Queen had changed over the last couple of years but he still didn't want him with his daughter even though he knew Queen was in love with his surrogate daughter. He was going to have to be the bad guy. He saw the video, Oliver sent it to him and what he saw was a shock, he couldn't believe that Laurel could or would behave like that. First, the Oliver she knew is no longer alive therefore the one she was in love with before the island doesn't exist. Second he knew that she was still mourning the death of the one person she truly loved Tommy and last but not least to treat Felicity like that was disgusting.

"Laurel honey, we need to talk."

Laurel sat down by her father.

"This doesn't sound good. What's happened? Did Felicity come running to you and tell you how bad your daughter is? What is it with you and her? I know you think of her as another daughter but why? What's so special about her?"

"Seriously? You need to ask? What's happened to you? Why would you treat someone like that? What has she done to you apart from have Oliver's heart?"

"Oh please there is no way that Oliver is in love with that blonde he has more taste than that!"

"Have you actually looked at them when they're in the same room together? I mean I'm usually the last one to see things like that but I saw it ages ago and that's saying something! Why are you so convinced that Oliver doesn't love her but is in love with you? Have you two started seeing each other again?"

"No, not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? What's happened?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING alright!"

"So why go to the Foundry and make an enemy of Felicity, Oliver and the rest of the team? You know there was video footage?"

"So what did your precious daughter do? Send it to you straight away after I left? Yeah, she's so brave!"

"No she didn't and she doesn't know I've seen the footage or that someone just happened to be there and filmed it on their phone then emailed it to the team. If I was you I would keep clear of the team because you don't go after Felicity and expect to get away with it!"

"Why is everyone on her side? What is so special about her?"

"The fact that you can't see it says a lot! What is going on with you? You know Felicity would be the last person to tell or show Oliver what type of person you are?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Felicity would never tell Oliver how you talked to her because in her mind Oliver is still in love with you!"

"Well it's the truth!"

"No it's not! Oliver is in love with Felicity and has been for a long time, even a blind person can see it, well apart from you apparently and Felicity."

"If he's so in love with her why are they not together?"

"I don't know but I'm assuming whatever happened to him on that island changed him and I think he thinks he deserves to be alone. I used to think that as well but not now. He's been through so much I've seen some of his scars and let me tell you they didn't happen by accident. The way he looks at Felicity says everything, I don't know if they'll ever get together but I'm hoping for it. Every parent wants their child to find someone who loves them for them and will make them happy, Oliver is it for Felicity not for you. Your person was Tommy and unfortunately he's gone now but you have to move on. Since when are you the person who would like to ruin someone else's life? When you started seeing Tommy did Oliver try to sabotage the relationship? No because he wanted you to be happy, that's the new Oliver, he wouldn't see one sister and cheat on her with another now. That's why Felicity would never say anything to Oliver because she wants him to be happy even though for a smart woman, she thinks she would never make him happy. Go figure. She makes him smile a real smile not the one he puts on for the public or the one I've seen him give you. You need to accept that Oliver is not yours and hasn't been for a while and if you're honest with yourself you haven't been his since Tommy. You need to move on."

Laurel sat there and listened to her dad and felt tears welling up in her eyes and they began to fall. She couldn't believe that Oliver's life was looking up, he had his team that would do anything for him and what did she have? Nothing, her job and her dad, she loved her dad but real friendship was missing. She thought she could rekindle something with Oliver and everything would be great and she would be a proper part of the team. The weird thing is she knew that she could like Felicity but she was jealous of the bond the IT girl had with Oliver. She wasn't as blind as her dad thought she was she saw the looks between the two and she resented it. She hated being _'that woman'_ that would cause trouble just because she wasn't getting her own way but that's what she is and it took her father to point it out to her. She was so screwed, Oliver probably hated her now, she knew she had to rectify the mess she made and it wasn't going to be pretty! Wiping her eyes she looked to her dad

"Thanks dad, for always being here."

"There's nowhere else I would rather be and I don't want to have to choose between my kids ok? A parent loves all their kids evenly ok?"

Laurel nodded her head.

Felicity heard the knock and knew who was doing the knocking. She was comfortable on the sofa in her pyjamas under her duvet watching a film but she had to get up and walk to the door even though she didn't want to have this conversation. No doubt Oliver was here to tell her she didn't need to come to the Foundry anymore because of how she talked to his precious perfect Laurel, how can he not see that she would not make him happy? Oh well you never forget your first love and Oliver is proof of that. She made her way to the door and opened it a fraction.

"Hey Oliver, is everything alright?"

Oliver just lifted an eyebrow in response and just kept eye contact until Felicity mumbled something under her breath and stood aside to let him in. He took stock of what he saw in her apartment. The fact that she didn't invite him in straight away said a lot, she was trying to distance herself from him already. Felicity was wearing her comfy pyjamas that she only wore if she was sick or it was that time of the month or if she was upset and she had removed her make-up, she was so gorgeous. She had her duvet on the sofa but there was no ice cream around in fact, no snacks whatsoever, this was serious. He looked towards the TV and saw Monsters Inc on the screen, this was her 'feel good' movie and always watched it when she was feeling down because it made her smile. She was watching it once when he came to her place to see how she was after a mission went south, it did have a certain charm and you couldn't not smile at the film. They fell asleep on the sofa together that night and it became a routine for them, if either or both had a bad night and or mission, they would be at Felicity's place watching films. When it was that time of the month Oliver knew that he would be watching 'chick flicks' instead of cartoons and he kind of liked them not that he would admit that to anyone.

"Felicity we need to talk!"

"No we don't, it's fine really. I'll come in and clear my stuff when I know you're out or if you prefer Digg can do that and bring it to me if that would be easier for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you want me to stop with the arrow business and I'm assuming working at QC."

"Why is that again?"

Oliver knew it was cruel to let Felicity talk when he could solve this problem but he wanted an opening before he confessed his feelings.

"Well the fact that you're going to marry perfect Laurel and have lots of kids with her!"

"What's that got to do with us working together?"

"Well it would probably be better for your wife to work that closely with you, I mean if you were my husband I would want to spend as much time with you as possible especially if you were doing something dangerous like the Arrow, not that I'm saying you would ever marry me or think of me in that way…."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why wouldn't I marry you or think of you in that way?"

Felicity just looked at him and Oliver didn't blink.

"Huh!?"

"Why wouldn't I marry you or think of you in that way?"

"Because…. Because you're in love with her, you always have been and always will be."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"I think I know who I'm in love with and it's definitely not Laurel!"

"But she's the love of your life."

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is she's perfect, gorgeous and smart. What more could you want?"

"I'll tell you what I want, I want someone who loves me for me, who sees the real me. Someone who babbles incessantly and always manages to make me smile and calls me on all the crap that I do. I want a best friend who knows me and loves me anyway despite my many flaws. Does that sound like anyone to you?"

"Well, that could be…could be a couple of people. The one that comes to mind is … is …is Digg!"

"You're right but Diggle doesn't babble no babbling is a deal breaker! Any other candidates?"

"But… but you never look at me the way you look at her."

"You're right I never have and I never will!"

When Oliver finished he saw more tears fall down Felicity's cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumbs. The touch shocked Felicity but she had hope in her heart.

"For five years I thought about Laurel, thinking about her kept me alive but she was just a means to an end. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here now. She kept me sane on that island because of that she will always have a small piece of my heart but the rest of it belongs to you. If it wasn't for her I would never have survived so I would never have been able to bring my latte ruined laptop to a certain IT genius who made me smile the first time in I can't remember how long. So I will always be grateful to Laurel for that. What surprised me more was the fact that the resident computer geek became a friend a really good friend who was always honest with me, a friend who I have hurt on numerous occasions with my careless actions, a friend who is so patient and caring that she put others feelings before her own. It took me a long time to admit how I felt about said computer geek, I was in denial, I thought and still think to an extent that she would be better off without me but I'm ready to be selfish, I'm ready to be happy and I truly believe that a certain blonde genius not that far away from me right now can make me happy and I believe I can make her happy. I've made her sad by ignoring my feelings, I realised how much I hurt her after she saw Isabel leave my hotel room, the disappointment on her face said it all then the conversation we had once we were back here told me how deeply she felt for me and how much I hurt her. She wanted me to be happy and she knew Isabel could never be that woman. The only thing she wanted for me was my happiness, that's a special person and I want to make her as happy as she'll make me. It's taken me a long time to get here but it was worth it, I would go through the hell of that island again even if it meant that we were only friends because I would rather have you in my life as a friend than nothing if I'm too late and have messed this up before it's started. I love you Felicity. So the ball is in your court Ms Smoak!

"Well, do you want a drink? That must have been the longest I've heard you talk since we met. Your throat must be dry!"

Felicity got up and went to get a drink for Oliver. Oliver just sat there in shock. Felicity came back and gave him a bottle of water.

"Yes!"

"Huh?!"

"Yes I want to be happy as well!"

Felicity smiled at Oliver and he returned the smile which became even bigger when he saw an ice cream tub and two spoons in her hand, it must be love for Felicity to share her favourite food Oliver thought. They leaned towards each other and had their first kiss, it was short and sweet. They snuggled together to watch the rest of the animated film.

After the film had finished Felicity sat up and faced Oliver as something was bothering her.

"What did Laurel say to you?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't play dumb Oliver, what did Laurel say?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"So, if she didn't say anything to you why did you come over tonight?"

"Well I thought it was weird that you left before Digg and I got back, you're always there to see for yourself that we're ok. We had our showers and we both had a video sent to us…"

"What video? Who sent it?"

"I'm not going to tell you who sent it but I'll send it to you now."

Oliver took out his cell and forwarded the video to Felicity without the message from his sister. He watched as Felicity began to blush. At the end of the video she refused to look at Oliver, she was too embarrassed, thankfully Oliver knew her quite well. Oliver put a finger under her chin and raised it until they were looking at each other.

"You know what? You scared me when you threatened Laurel you know. You could teach me a thing or two!"

"OH MY GOD! Who else has seen this?"

"Well the team for one and a certain father of an ex."

"You sent this to Lance? How could you? No parent should see their kid like that!"

"Well it was either him talking to Laurel or me and trust me the way she spoke to and treated you it was safer that her father dealt with her and not me!"

"But…but…but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know, it just seems awful to see this maybe she's still grieving Tommy."

"Maybe but I'm more concerned with us. How does Wednesday sound?"

"For what?"

"Our first date of course!"

"Wednesday sounds great on one condition?"

"What?"

"I'm not with you for your money so cheap and cheerful ok?"

"Fine!"

Felicity put another film on and settled next to Oliver, her head was on his chest and she was listening to his heartbeat it was proof he was there and she wasn't dreaming. Oliver had his arm around her and he told her Digg was fine again and not ten minutes into the second film she was sleeping soundly Oliver kissed her head and told her he loved her. Within half an hour Oliver had followed Felicity into a dream world.


End file.
